


Club moderation.

by Devian



Series: Off and On Court with Her. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devian/pseuds/Devian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The giant and his kinky girlfriend (you omg) get a bit wild in the clubroom. Whoops.<br/>#11/04/16 UPDATE: I created a  <a href="http://imaginethehaikyuuguys.tumblr.com/ask">Tumblr</a>, yes, for Imagine situations. I will write anything you want, for free, just ask. I'm new to this so I might be a bit slow and maybe not that good but hey, I would try anything for my baes. NSFW PERFECTLY FINE, I WORK VERY WELL WITH IT. (Sorry for the spam, whoops).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. " For him ".

It had been one of those moments in which they had got just a bit too much carried away. Asahi wasn't normally that way, but he just got too caught up with her figure; she actually was pushing him against the lockers of the clubroom.

  He had been practicing with Sugawara as setter and ace to make his spikes more powerful. Time kind of passed by and she had come by to see what was taking him so long. It wasn't a surprise to see her boyfriend so into the game with his friend. Azu had a very powerful aura whenever he played; he wasn't intimidated at all by the others, although it should have just the contrary because of his height. He was just too good. 

  " Hate to break your rhythm but I'm going to go if you don't finish this instant, Asahi ". He was still embarrassed whenever she called him by his name, so she had to stick with that by now; they have been together for seven months, but still,  _he was too good._ " You better hurry up ".

  Koushi apologized because he thought he was the one who made him stay so late, but she just brushed it off. Azumane quickly bent over and decided to go immediately apologizing to Sugawara for not helping him to grab all of the material, but his friend insisted that it was his fault because he took too much time.

  " Come on, Azu, he says it's fine ". And so he decided to go change his clothes. 

  What he hadn't imagined was that his girlfriend would have entered in the middle of his change of clothes. She didn't even knock; it was true she was blunt and he was shy (and clothed), but still... It made him really embarrassed. She giggled and closed the door behind her, making him even more flushed.

  " Really Azu? You haven't even taken off your pants. " He was immediately pushed against the lockers of the clubroom. He was really a cute mess, she thought while smiling and taking his hands, guiding them to her hips. He tried to take them away, but her eyes stopped him. " Do you really hate to touch me that much, Azu? ".

  He quickly talked seeing her hurt eyes.

  " N-No, I mean, I don't want to touch you every moment-Well I do but not always in  _that_ way because, uh-ah-I-I'm sorry ".

  " Sheesh, calm down Asahi. I love you when you get like this, it's damn cute ".

  She got on her tiptoes and asked for a kiss with sensual eyes.

  " Oh, please _Azumane_? " There's was something in the way she purred his name that made his inside beast growl a bit. He lowered down to get to her, she is extremely small in comparison, and kissed her. Her arms interlaced behind his neck to keep him close, which did nothing but arouse him more. She even moaned to make him hard! " You taste good. You have a very manly scent right now. "

  " I've been practising, I must be all sweaty, God, I'm sorry ".

  " Don't be, I'm curious to see how hard your scent is in other parts. "

  And they immediately noticed. He flushed bright and tried to separate himself but it was too late.

  " Is the thing that's poking me a pole you've secretly hidden in your pants to give me at the end of the day? " She fucking smirked and Asahi's breathing became hard _too_.

  " I just kind of-I mean, I didn't mean to but in the end I-I'm sorry, you are too hot sometimes " The moment he said it, Azumane noticed how perverted that had sounded. " I didn't mean to say that bluntly, fuck, you are too pretty. "

  " Way to go, man " Her smile was intense and she again kissed him (more like he bent down to be at her height).

  They started to kiss and this time she didn't let him go. He didn't have the necessity of it either, and it's just next that he noticed she was caressing his stomach that he became conscious of the situation. She just kneeled like it was nothing and looked up to him.

  " Tell me if it's too much, kay? ".

  She then took the elastic of his pants and brought it down. Her cock sprang free, twitching and he was red immediately.

  " JESUS, (Y/N) DON'T-! " Too late, because she was taking him in her little mouth. She took off the buttons of her shirt for him to see a cute lace black bra and it's already too much. Her bust may not be that big but it's so sexy, because she is just like a sexy little kitten looking up, asking for milk-what the hell is he thinking about.

  She moans against his member, praising it for being that big. He still remembers the first time she took him; she needed so much preparation to make it smooth. And her surprised face, he was a blushing mess because she stared at it seven long seconds which were like hours to poor Asahi.

  Then in a moment her tongue went from down to his tip, following the vein in the middle which brought him to the edge in a moment. He had to crush his fist on the locker behind him to not come right and there. Deep breaths, he slowly calms down while she smiles devilishly.

  " If you don't pay me attention, I will bring you to the edge countless of times, Azu. "

  He then payed attention to the way her skirt covered slightly her thighs, to the way her feet squirmed when she took too much of his length, the tears that were in the corner of her eyes when she deepthroated him. It felt fucking good, but she could never go all the way down; Asahi was still too big. But he could really got off without that thing; just seeing her from above is enough to make him harder, it has always been like that. She liked the way he was that big down there, but he was really fond of the cute figure she was made into. A really hot little figure. _She is so small and she is taking all so good..._ Too innocent for everyone, but for him?

  Suddenly he gasped and crushed his head into the locker. A kind of spasm, because she strongly took hold of his cock with that same perverted smile.

  " If I lick the tip I'm sure you will come... But, I'm not taking my hand off until you calm down? " A question with a sassy remark at the end, with funny eyes; Asahi was too close, and his cock hurted as hell. He wanted to come. " Maybe if you beg me... "

  " Please, f-fuck let me... ? " He was so embarrassed he felt like dying. But she wasn't convinced.

  " Nu-uh, that's not going to make it. Second and last chance. " She brings her tongue close to his cock, breathing on it. "  _Beg for it, Daddy "._

" Let me cum right now, my cock is going to explode if you don't, oh please please please (Y/n) I can't endure anymore, I'm-I'm " A slight sob. _It fucking hurts, he is so close, yet cumming seems so far away, has he done well enough,_ were thoughts that continuously ran through his mind the moment he couldn't finish his sentence.

  " Awwe, you are so sweet when you are like this, let me help you hun " Her tiny hand released the grip and immediately took all that she could take down to make him cum, and of course, he did.

  Asahi brutally exploded in her throat and she almost choke on the cum because she knew he came a lot but it was thicker and it was harder to gulp down; anyway she did it because at the contrary belief, Asahi's cum was sweet because he didn't smoke or drink. Her hands drenched also in cum: She brought them to her mouth and let it all go down her throat; the sight was so erotic Asahi felt like he could came again if she was still stroking him.

  " Woah, you are still hard ". Her hoarse voice after giving him some service was so sexy... Shit, it was true. But she satisfied him plenty, just... " In fact, I would actually like to try something. Get down, on the floor. "

  He did as he was told, regaining his shyness little by little; once down he didn't knew what she could be thinking of until she got on him.

  Before she sat down on him, she took her knickers off, giving him a complete show from below; he could feel like he was drooling and leaving the cloth aside (which was actually soaked the moment she removed them), he noticed the way she got down: Her arse almost in his head and her mouth on his cock.

  Oh shit a sixty-nine.


	2. " For Her ".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took too long, I want to write about a lot of things, I just don't have the time, sorreeey ~

In fact you were embarassed.

And felt tiny as hell, your chest wasn't that big and even though Asahi always insisted that he didn't mind... Well, it was something that was on your mind, okay?

You felt suddenly conscious of yourself when Azu's breath was on your clit, hot and in difficulty of taking some aire. Was he excited, was he speachless? He couldn't say a thing. So to cover the shyness, you take all you can of his member immediately and he, of course, gasps. His thighs tense and your tears are there, on the corner of your eyes. With a wanton moan you breath again.

 " Shit, say something Asahi ". And as he is about speak you hear some steps coming your way. You hear them because the steps are taken on a metalic platform and... Yeah, you just sense it. Suddenly it strikes you that Sugawara was still there, but was he maybe so naive that thought that two teenagers in a clubroom were going to change and go home...? Right. " Maybe not ".

 It takes you by surprise when his tongue suddenly is licking the entrance, teasingly, and frightened. Your arms tremble because you are caught off-guard and he, fortunately, takes it as a good thing. Have we mentioned before you were dropping wet from licking him? Because his chin is surely covered in your juices.

 The steps seem to be teasingly going up but not too fast, and maybe not in your direction. Were they any other clubrooms near theirs? Maybe from another activities like baseball or football? In a moment you start to stress because what the hell were you think attacking him in the middle of a public space where anyone would be allowed to enter? Like, you had all the evening free from parents, they were working until late and there you both could slowly take things and in your own way moaning in desperation without the trouble of being discovered.

 But most of your anxieties go away when his tongue enters and you noisily breath against his member, taking it again trying not to scratch it with your teeth. It feels so good, her tongue is so hot against your insides, moving around and trying to find the best way to make you cum and he is really going to make it because _oh my god-_

_"_ Azu! " Your breath is caught, and you gag taking his cock off your mouth. You feel he is hard, really hard but you can't breath correctly and chances are that you might bit off his dear cock, so better to moan like a bitch in heat against his hips, right? " I'm-I'm coming soon "

 It's quickly said, in a gasp as you take air through your mouth making you sound really lewd. And Asahi's cock is getting really hard and you want to take it in your mouth but may bite it and-

**Fuck it.**

Again you deepthroat him and gag, tears forming in your eyes. Asahi's tongue suddenly move because of the feeling of being almost entirely taken in a way that's too sweet, that brings you on the edge and makes you want to vomit for a second because of the angle and the deepthroat. Nevertheless you still take him and bob your head up and down while he moans licking your clit like a dog. Like a cute one to be precise and one about to cum. 

In fact, you cum first in his mouth and immediately release the grip you were making on his thighs, it seems. It will probably leave some bruises... But the feeling is too much. Asahi's tongue is deep inside you and taking as much as he can, while your hips move desperately trying to free yourself because you will probably squirt if he continues like that.

 " STOP " You moan out, your arse completely taken by his big hands, mantaining you in that position so that you will stay in his arms a bit longer, taking more of your sweet juices in his mouth. " I'm-I'm gonna CUM REALLY HARD IF YOU DON'T STOP ".

The idea doesnt' seem too bad in his mind because he continues for a moment, but then releases the grip and stops touching you so that you can calm down. You just stay still in the bliss of the moment while his big and calloused hands carress your thighs in smooth movements. 

 " You okay? " And you answer that you are in a groggy voice. When he tries to get up his dick twitches and you remember he is still up to go. He can cum a second time... And he will. The orgasm he has just give you it's worth of a reward.

It doesnt' take him too long to cum; some handjob while blowing him, licking him in the right veins, sides and soon he is bucking his hips into your mouth, making you gag. But you don't care, for a first time he is rough, caught in the heat of the moment, and it's great. You let him search for more, stopping all of  your activities and suddenly he is fucking your mouth. You could perfectly cum a second time if he were to lick you again just by the dominance of his acts, but he doesn't and in seconds, quite a big amount of cum is in your mouth.

 And although you don't like to drink it, it's normally sweet and sometimes bitter (depends), you just gulp it down like a big girl. Because he has done a really good job and it feels good.

 But then he remembers you still have him and moves your hips with care so that you can face him. Guilt is written all over his face.

 " I'm so _so_ sorry " You see he is going to start babbling in seconds, so decide to shut him up with kisses.

 He accepts them but it feels weird, your cum in his mouth and his cum in yours. Well, at least you are glad he doesn't mind, because you certainly don't.

 " It felt so good, Asahi. I love you, you are great " Your smile seems to relief him, just a bit, but he shyly smiles back. " Kiss me one more time ".

 Azumane gladly does so and takes a moment to stare just at your beautiful eyes with a smile, a loving one in his mouth. It's so adorable.

 " Guys, hate to break the rhythm but my bag is still there! " Koushi's voice takes you both to reality after the afterglow and in a rush you both get up and start to dress. He takes your jumper and you take his, but realize it too late, and it looks so funny on you. " You were playing to the doctors or to the models? "

 " Suga, please... " Asahi begs, completely red. 

 " I won't say a thing, just make sure you don't stain anything and... Well, you have something in your mouth, (Y/n). In my naivity, I will think it's just milk. "

 " S-SUGA! ".

 So yeah, maybe you should have taken this home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have an enormous kink for Asahi's member.  
> There, I said it.
> 
> BTW, #11/04/16 UPDATE: I created a [Tumblr](http://imaginethehaikyuuguys.tumblr.com/ask), yes, for Imagine situations. I will write anything you want, for free, just ask. I'm new to this so I might be a bit slow and maybe not that good but hey, I would try anything for my baes.


End file.
